


Sickly Sweet

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: PROMPT: "Chanyeol and Kyungsoo meet in the mosh pit during a concert of a band they both were dragged to see with their friends. Chanyeol was standing infront of Kyungsoo and completely blocking his view– before Kyungsoo tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around, and quite possible fell in love to a slow love song being sung."





	Sickly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> credit for the prompt to [ EXO PROMPTS ](https://xoxoprompts.tumblr.com/)  
> song recom: [ How deep is your love- Bee Gees ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpqqjU7u5Yc)  
> enjoy:)

Do you know those sickly sweet romantic movies that make you want to watch them with a bucket next to the bed in case you feel like puking? Well, me too. And until this very present moment, quite possibly drenched to the skin because of something called rain, I would have never thought that my life-actually more like 15 seconds of it-would actually turn into a vomit inducing movie.

You see, I was dragged against my will and my better judgment to a concert where it sings a band that I don’t even know. Or like. At all. Horrible, right? Not until the part with the pouring rain comes into the story and maybe the fact that right in front of me, dangling from side to side, like an oversized puppy with mental issues, there was a dude, maybe double my height. I might be exaggerating, but I couldn’t even see the crappy band singing like some drunk cats in a park at 12'o'clock about their stinky balls and smelly breath. So, like any other sane individual that likes to only get wet and annoyed, not wet and bored and possibly get hit in the strange sway of that strangely small butt, I tapped his shoulder. Twice.

From my tip toes, mind you.

And he turned around. Instantly, like I have managed to activate his latent puppy instincts. This is when the present moment part of my life becomes vomit inducing. What better moment to sing “How deep is your love?” than this exact one when the rain makes me look like an angry kid left outside of the house because he peed his bed.

And he looks down at me and I look up at him, and I really want to say that don’t feel that damn spark and damn nostalgia-because this is a damn old song-but luckily, everything lasts for 15 seconds, until the song stops.

It’s quiet, suddenly and he is still staring at me which suddenly makes the moment less romantic but creepy. Positively weird.

“Hey…sorry. Sorry. I love that song. I mean-I hate love songs-” he coughs and I totally wonder if my expression is too pleasant that he wants to talk to me. “It’s a nice song. You are nice. That was nice. Your eyes are big-like bug like big-which is a compliment even though I hate bugs and I totally hate this place and the mud…” he says way too fast that I barely manage to understand anything, so I just cough too and look down.

At his feet which are surprisingly skinny. Stick like skinny. Scarily skinny for his height.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” he laughs, scratching the back of his neck.

“Kyungsoo, are you alright?” Jongin asks me-the idiot of my roommate who had practically moved into my apartment without even asking me. He generally does many things without asking me.

“Yes. I am just going to a coffee shop with…”

“Chanyeol.”

“With Chanyeol here. So I’ll see you home.” I say and to make my point even clearer I grab his wrist and drag him through the crowd.

“And that is…”

“Stupid best friend.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t make much hopes. We’re just going to get some coffee because I’m freezing and I hate Bee Gees. And covers.” I say and this is the point when I realize that I’m still holding his wrist so I let go of it.

“I love Bee Gees.” he says, too close to my personal space. “And I like your sense of humor.”

“There’s no sense of humor.”

“Yes, it is. I think I might have fallen in love with you. Do you know those movies when they play a romantic song and the characters…”

Don’t say.

And this is how my life has become a sickly sweet romantic comedy that I didn’t ask for and I can only blame Jongin for his bright idea of dragging me with him to a stupid concert with a stupid love song and stupid cute puppy.

“I’m allergic to all types of animals. But if I take some special pills it’s manageable. I actually own a dog. Toben.”

“You look like a puppy yourself.”

“Do I?”

“Neah. More like a giraffe.”

“I like giraffes.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are highly appreciated:)


End file.
